Realization of the Heart
by pastelroses
Summary: Peyton and Lucas fic This takes place during the last episode where Lucas reads the message Peyton wrote on the Rivercourt. However I made some changes. Lucas realizes in this story that Peyton, not Lindsey is the woman for him.
1. Reflections of the Past

Realization of the Heart

Chapter 1: Reflections of the Past

The orange basketball slammed off the backboard and bounced onto the asphalt of the Rivercourt. The asphalt which used to be gray was now covered with a painted love note written by a girl, who was in love with a man who wasn't hers.

Lucas Scott caught the ball in his hands and looked down at the written message. The words I love you was the only message Lucas' would eyes focus on. He knew Peyton Sawyer still loved him, he had known it for awhile but how could she have rejected his proposal, if she really did love him. He could not understand why she had done that, he had hurt him real bad and the only way to heal his heart was to move on. So as soon as Peyton went back home, Lucas started to write a novel based on his feelings and his past experiences, most of them concerning his love for Peyton. Although he wrote a lot about Peyton, it did not mean he still wanted to be with her, it just gave him the opportunity to deal with his feelings and to keep them alive. He was determined to let Peyton go by writing about her, but he knew Peyton would always be alive within his novel. He did not think his heart would move on, but as soon as he met his editor Lindsey he knew he had found a woman who could rock his world. Lindsey wasn't just a woman who edited his writing, she was like sunshine on a gloomy day, because each day Lucas saw Lindsey his smile began to grow and his heart began to heal. Lucas was finally happy and he knew he loved Lindsey but when Peyton moved back to Tree Hill his feelings began to change. Every time he saw her face, he became so angry because he was mad that she rejected him but he was also frustrated because she always looked beautiful. Lucas cared a lot about Lindsey and convinced himself that she was the woman for him so he proposed to her. Peyton was sitting in the church when he and Lindsey were exchanging their vows and although Peyton's face showed feelings of sadness and remorse he still wanted to marry Lindsey. So when she walked out on him at the alder, his heart broke for a second time. He wanted her, he needed her and he missed her. But as he stood there on the Rivercourt looking down at those three words painted on the asphalt, he realized that was not true.

Lucas looked around the court and many important memories of his high school years started to flood into his head like water breaking through a dam. Many things had happened to Lucas during those 4 years, he had his up and his downs but the only one who kept him sane was Peyton Sawyer. Even his best friend Haley could not compare to Peyton. He still remembered the way her golden curly blonde hair swayed in the wind as she drove down the street in her car, listening to Punk Rock music. He remembered meeting Peyton when she was going out with Nathan and she was trying to portray herself as a rebel rock and roll chick with her black leather jacket which defined her beautiful figure so well. Although Peyton was also a cheerleader which disgusted some people, but Lucas enjoyed Peyton being a cheerleader because every time he was on the court, she was always there cheering him on. She was an awesome artist and her love for music allowed Lucas's own music style to grow and expand. He remembered being with her in the hotel when they were waiting for news from her dad when he was on a dangerous mission overseas. Although at the time he was dating Brooke and he had enjoyed spending time with her, nothing to compare to the emotional bond Peyton and him had. That moment was so magical and that's where he knew he would never forget her. Peyton was so strong dealing with her mother's death but she was able to accomplish many things such as opening a club called TRIC, with the help of his mom Karen. Being with Peyton when she got shot was one of the most valuable memories he kept close to his heart. It was at that point where he realized he couldn't let her go and if he did his life would be meaningless. So why did he let her go 3 years ago?

It finally hit Lucas Scott that he had always loved Peyton Sawyer and that she was the woman who he wanted to spend his life with. Although Lindsey was a beautiful woman she was not Peyton, no one could be Peyton. All Lucas wanted to do now was to go to Peyton and tell her how much he loved her; however another memory flooded into his head. He remembered saying the words I hate you to Peyton when he was drunk. How could he have ever say that to the woman of his dreams, how could he get her back? He knew he had to make it right. He had to.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer." He whispered as he bounced the ball once more and headed off the Rivercourt.


	2. I Dare You to Move

Chapter 2 I Dare You To Move:

The sunshine glowed around Tree Hill embracing the city with a layer of warmth and comfort. The weather was so nice that afternoon and just like Lucas people were out walking the city streets enjoying the fresh air. Everyone was outside. Little kids were running around their yards playing tag in their brightly colored sprinklers, while their parents shared a pitcher of lemonade as they chatted about their own childhood memories. Couples were holding hands, eating ice cream and smiling as if they had no care in the world. Although Lucas smiled back at everyone he saw, he couldn't help but be jealous for the love the couples shared with one another. Lucas wished he was that happy but his chances of finding real happiness was slim to none now. If only he could turn back time, he thought to himself. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard his name being called. It was hard not to recognize that sweet and familiar voice, since he had heard it for almost all of his life. The voice belonged to his best friend Haley James Scott who was running down the street after him. Lucas stopped walking and let Haley catch up to him. She was wearing a blue plain summer dress which bounced around her knees everytime she walked and her brown hair was done up into a tight bun.

"How mean can you be Lucas Scott?" Haley yelled glaring at Lucas with a penetrating stare.

Before Lucas could say anything to defend himself, Haley continued on.

"Why would you say I hate you to Peyton? I know she has been difficult with the situation with you and Lindsey, but can you really blame her? She is in love with you Lucas and she was doing what any of us would have done, she was fighting for the love that you two once shared. I know you are in love with Lindsey Luke, I do, but that was no way to treat Peyton, especially with all of the things you have been through. Luke, I have watched you grow from being a little boy to a grown mature man. I know you have made your mistakes, we are all human but I have always been amazed on how you would always find a way to fix your mistakes and how you would never let your friends down. That's the man I respect, that man is my best friend but right now I don't even know who you are because Lucas Scott, would never ever hurt the people he cares most about. You broke Peyton's heart and it's up to you now to fix it. Be a man Lucas." As Haley finished talking, she wiped a crystal tear that had fallen from her eye as she stared into Lucas' face.

Although Haley's words were true, they had still stung him like a slap on the face. All of a sudden he became angry and frustrated.

"Oh c'mon Haley, I had to tell Peyton something that she would actually hear so that she would leave me alone. Ever since she has been back she still thinks I have some feelings for her. But I don't! She would not listen and she broke up my marriage! She deserved everything I said." Lucas said angrily clenching his fists at his sides.

Now it was Haley's time to be slapped in the face.

"Wow Luke, what was that? See what I mean my best friend would never say that especially about a woman he used to love. What is wrong Luke? Is it Lindsey? Do you want me to help you figure things out, you know I would do anything for you, I can arrange something. Tell me Luke what is going on, like you used to. I want to help you but I don't know how and I just want to see you happy." Haley said in her sweet voice as she patted his arm.

Lucas stopped and stared at Haley, seeing the concern in her eyes made his heart sink like a weight in his stomach. He did not mean to say those things to Haley, she was right and they both knew it.

"I am so sorry Hales, You are right this is not like me at all. I just wish I could go back to those days playing on the Rivercourt where nothing else mattered except for the ball in my hand." Lucas said apologetic as he stared at his ball and for a minute all Lucas could see were golden blonde curly locks of hair bouncing in the air as if they were dancing to a beat of a song playing from the car stereo."

"It's okay Luke. What can I do to help?" Haley asked as she grabbed Lucas and gave him a hug.

"Well you know how you said you could arrange something for me?"

"Yes," Haley said nodding her head.

"Could you arrange something that would help Peyton to forgive me?" Lucas asked.

"What- why?...Oh my God you still love her, don't you? Finally you are coming to your senses!" Haley asked as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah Hales I do. I don't why I have been so stupid but I have finally realized that Peyton is the woman for me. I just don't know if she will ever forgive me? Lucas honestly said as he sighed.

"For one thing Luke, people sure like to forgive you a lot, remember all of the things you have done but people have still forgiven you. Second thing, I can't promise that Peyton will forgive you but I do know that you will only find out if you take a chance and talk to her. Pretend you are on the court and there is 5 seconds left on the clock, would you stand there and let the minutes tick away or would you shoot the ball hoping for a goal? The Lucas Scott I know would take that chance." Haley said looking up at her best friend.

"You are right Hales, thank you so much! I owe you my life." Lucas said smiling as they both embraced for a second hug.

"Anytime Luke, now what are you waiting for? Go get the woman of your dreams, just be prepared to fight for her."

Lucas was just about speed off to find Peyton, when he looked back at Haley.

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Lucas asked not wanting to feel the pain of rejection.

Haley held up her left hand, and showed off her wedding ring which dazzled in the sunlight.

"If Nathan and I can make it, anyone can! Good Luck Luke, just remember to be your old self and not a jerk."

They both laughed as he ran for the first location he thought Peyton would be, which was her recording studio located where his mother's café used to be. As the sun showered Lucas with warm rays of light, his smile increased. He felt like he was on the court running for his life to the goal, except this time he was running to his love.

By the time Lucas got to the front door of the recording studio, he was tired and sweaty but he did not care. His heart was on fire as it echoed against his ribs like a bass drum. Lucas turned the handle on the door and walked in.


	3. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 3: Please Forgive Me.

As soon as Lucas entered the recording studio, he could hear the sound of a harmonic voice matching perfectly to the notes of an acoustic guitar. The duet consisted of two guys who were very talented for only being in their late twenties. Although Lucas thought their music was unique and poetic, the only thing he could pay attention to was the girl with the blonde hair. Peyton was wearing blue jeans and a green tank top that showed off her perfect body and her curvy breasts. Lucas could hear the sweet lullaby of her voice as she talked with the band about their music. Peyton was giving great advice to the two new rising musicians which made Lucas smile because he knew she was so talented and that she really enjoyed helping people find their way with the sound of music. Lucas stood there for what seemed like forever capturing Peyton's perfection forever in his mind however his peacefulness was destroyed when he saw the vocalist give Peyton a kiss on the lips and a meaningful hug. Lucas could not believe what he was seeing, Peyton was supposed to be his not anyone else's. His heart began to break like a mirror breaking into a million pieces and his breathing became shallow. This was his worst nightmare coming true and he did not want to stick around to see it getting worse. Although he wanted to leave he knew he had to tell Peyton the truth even if she was with another guy. Haley was right; he had to be a man even if that meant breaking his heart at the same time.

"Peyton!" Lucas called.

Peyton was surprised to hear that familiar voice as she looked at Lucas standing there. She could not believe he was here; maybe he had found other ways to hurt her and was ready to try them out to see if they worked. She clenched her fists to her sides, trying to hide the anger that was rising inside of her like a rocket ready to take off.

"Peyton!" Lucas called again.

Peyton shook her head as she walked the band to the door and said good bye. The vocalist asked if she needed anything but she said she would be fine as she closed the door which shuttered violently throughout the studio.

"Peyton I am so sor-."

"Don't you dare say you are sorry Lucas Scott! Do not even think about saying it! You are not sorry at all!" Peyton yelled walking towards Lucas.

Lucas heart broke again as he saw the hurt in those beautiful eyes.

"I know I have done a lot to hurt you Peyton, but I am sorry, I am truly sorry Peyton." Lucas said pleading with Peyton.

"Sorry for what Lucas? Hurting me by not waiting for me like you promised or by getting engaged to that whore?" Peyton yelled as her fists became so tight that she could feel her nails digging into her flesh.

"For both Peyton." Lucas answered hoping that Peyton would realize that he was not standing up for Lindsey. But she did not. She was too mad.

"You know Lucas, I really thought you were a good and respectful man but you aren't! I thought you were a man that would keep their promises and would be able to fight for things that actually mattered to you. You promised me you would wait for me, I guess a year is too much of a wait and I guess you gave up fighting because I never mattered to you. I did not say I never wanted to get married to you Luke, I never said that. I did want to get married and I should have said yes. But you should have respected my decision if you loved me. Oh and thanks for saying that you hate me, now I know how you really feel. You are just like Dan. I hate you and I am done with you Lucas Scott!" Peyton yelled furiously.

Lucas' mouth fell open when Peyton compared him to Dan that was the lowest thing anyone could have said to him and Peyton knew that. It was hard to argue with what she just said because it was true, but he had to say something to defend himself from that comment.

"Oh C'mon Peyton! You have always said that people always leave but that is wrong because people have always been there you just cannot let them in! You are not respectful either! You have been mean and selfish to Lindsey which is not fair at all. You did not even give her a chance before you attacked her, I would never do that to you and you know that!" Lucas commented back becoming angry.

"What was I supposed to do Luke? You broke my heart more than you will ever know and every time I saw Lindsey broke it 1000 times worse. Maybe you wouldn't be as mean as I was but you sure as hell wouldn't like me being with another guy!" Peyton yelled back.

"Yeah you are right Peyton... So who is that guy you kissed? Lucas asked becoming jealous.

"Just a date Lucas, why do you care anyways? Wouldn't you care more about kissing Lindsey?" Peyton asked Lucas shooting daggers with her eyes.

Lucas shook his head as he walked closer to Peyton and put his arm on hers. He looked into her beautiful eyes and sighed.

"Look Peyton, I know you are mad at me you have every right to be. I have tried to be a good man but I have failed and instead I have made many mistakes. I can't go back in time although I wish I could but I can fix them now. For one Peyton, Lindsey was a mistake I should have waited for you because that is where my heart has always been. I have never gotten over you and I thought by going out with a woman like Lindsey I could get over you but the truth is Peyton Sawyer I can't get over you. I am sorry for saying I hate you, I just knew my chances to be with you had been destroyed and that upset me. I tried to place the blame on you but I'm the one to blame because I am an ass. I am sorry and I can understand if you can't forgive me. But I love you Peyton Sawyer, I always have and I always will."


	4. Forever Yours

Chapter 4: Forever Yours

_This is the last chapter to my story and I could not end it without recognizing to fans who have cheered me on the whole way! Thank you so much to:_

spotsunshine

lukenpeyton4ever

Peyton froze. She could not believe what she was hearing; it was too good to be true. She thought maybe Lucas was lying but as she glanced into his blue eyes Peyton knew everything he had said to her was true. Although Peyton had been waiting a long time for Lucas to finally say those three words she did not know what to say. She loved him but she was still trying to put her heart back into a million pieces thanks to Lucas' actions.

She sighed and turned her back to Lucas so she was facing the window. She always seemed to look out the window when she felt alone and she hated feeling alone. But she was always alone. Her mom had died, her dad, Anna,Chris, Derek, and Ellie had all left, leaving her all alone. Although Lucas left to go be with another woman he always tried to be there when she needed him, especially during high school. He was there helping her deal with her dad and Chris and Jenny. He was there when she needed someone to talk to when Haley left and he was also there during the shooting. In fact he was right there beside her when it happened. Peyton began to smile as she remembered exactly why she fell in love with Lucas in the first place. He had always been there to make her smile and laugh, he was all she had and that is why it hurt her so much when he had left. Yeah it was true that Lucas had been a jerk and had made some mistakes like he said, but Peyton knew all about making mistakes, because she made some in her past as well. She remembered all too well how much she had hurt her best friend Brooke when she snuck around behind her back with Lucas, her boyfriend at the time. She remembered taking cocaine for the first time and how she let her fake stalker brother Derek into her life so easily which almost got her killed. So maybe Lucas made some mistakes, so what? No one is perfect. Although Peyton knew this was the truth she just did not know if her heart could deal with heartbreak.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Lucas asked moving closer to Peyton so they were face to face.

As Peyton looked at Lucas she realized that her heart would only break if she was not with him. Peyton was willing to take another chance with Lucas Scott, because he was the love of her life and she never wanted to let him go ever.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"What is it Peyton?" Lucas questioned with concern in his eyes.

"I love you too!" Peyton cried out as she kissed him on his sweet lips.

"So will you be my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I will Lucas Scott!" Peyton answered laughing as Lucas picked her up and twirled her around in circles.

"I promise I will not mess up this time!" Lucas said as he stopped and placed her on the ground.

"I believe you Lucas." Peyton said smiling.

"Wait! Peyton what about the guy you said you were seeing?" Lucas asked

"What guy Lucas, you're the only one for me" Peyton answered kissing him again.

"Good, I'm glad." Lucas said as they both started laughing as they realized their dreams were coming true.

"Oh one more thing, are you busy tonight around 7?" Lucas asked Peyton

"No I'm free why?"

"Good because I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the Rivercourt at 7, I have to go and sort some things out but promise you will be there." Lucas said

"Of course Lucas." Peyton agreed wondering what the surprise was as she kissed him goodbye.

In order to keep her mind from wondering what her surprise was, she began to sort through new songs that bands had sent her. As Peyton was listening to songs Lucas was trying not to be sick. He was in his room lying down on his bed, holding a small, black velvet box in his hands. He hoped Peyton said yes because if she did not, he had no idea what he would do. Lucas laid there on his back until 645pm then he took a deep breath and walked over to the Rivercourt with the box in his pocket. Then he sat on the benches as he waited for Peyton to arrive. The wait seemed like forever however Peyton showed up right on time.

"Hey where is your basketball? I thought we would be playing your favourite sport knowing you." Peyton said laughing.

"Nope, that is not why we are here." Lucas said

"Then why?" Peyton asked.

As soon as she asked that, Lucas got down on one knee, pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Peyton. In the middle of the box was a sparkling diamond which shimmered in the night.

"Peyton Sawyer will you marry me and no don't worry if you say no I will respect that this time."

Peyton's face lit up like a star and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Of course I will marry you Lucas Scott!"Peyton answered as they kissed passionately on the Rivercourt.


End file.
